Pitchin' Impossible
"Pitchin' Impossible" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the ninth of the first season. This episode introduces The Mole, a blind mole with a mole on his face. HTF's Episode Description What's more fun than trying your luck at midway games? It might be harder than you think if you can't see, but Mole gives it his best shot and wins a squeezable prize! Plot All the Happy Tree Friends are having the time of their lives at the carnival, though at one booth a lot more is happening. As Petunia is playing at Lumpy's carnival stand, throwing baseballs to knock down milk bottles, The Mole arrives to give it a go. The Mole puts money forward to play and, even though he sees that The Mole is blind, Lumpy sees no harm in letting him play. Lumpy takes the money and gives The Mole two balls. He throws the first one and it bounces all over the stand like rubber. Eventually, the support beams holding the window to the booth open are kocked away, sending the window falling down on Petunia. When all is said and done, Petunia is missing the top half of her head. With one ball left The Mole makes another attempt, unaware that the window has closed. The ball bounces off the wall and hits a lever to the Ferris wheel, causing it to spin out of control. This flings 18 Generic Tree Friends off in random directions and causes the Ferris wheel to come off its hinges. It speeds towards the stand where Lumpy sticks his head out the window to see the Ferris wheel rushing towards him. He tries to get away but the wheel cuts him (as well as the booth) in half, causing his intestines fall out of his body. In all the confusion The Mole gets his prize, a blood-spattered teddy bear which he hugs. Moral "Take your vitamins!" Deaths #Petunia dies when a wall of a carnival game falls on her, cutting her head in half. #18 Generic Tree Friends are flung off a Ferris wheel that spins at high speed. #Lumpy gets ran over vertically by the Ferris wheel. Gallery imageslumpythemole.jpg|Lumpy making sure about The Mole's blindness due to his appearance. imagesgtf.jpg|The Generic Tree Friends on the ferris wheel. imageslumpy.jpg|The ball gone out of control! imagespitchin.jpg|Petunia playing at Lumpy's stand at the carnival. Notice Petunia has missing eyelashes indexthemole.jpg|Lumpy giving The Mole balls, despite the fact that The Mole is blind. Goofs #Lumpy's eyes randomly move while Petunia is throwing her balls. #At the beginning Lumpy's left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down. but in the rest of the episode his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #Petunia does not have eyelashes in some parts of the episode. #When Lumpy takes the dollar from the mole, he has four fingers and one thumb. #As the window comes crashing into Petunia it closes on the middle of her body, but when they show The Mole again, her head was cut in half instead. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #When Lumpy is cut in half, there is blood in his antlers. Additionally, each antler only has two prongs, instead of three. #In the beginning of the episode, Petunia actually has three balls. When Lumpy gives The Mole some balls, The Mole has two balls rather than three. Though, The Mole may have payed less money, since in reality at carnivals you get less balls for less money. Trivia #The title of the episode is a reference to the TV and movie series Mission Impossible. #This is the first time we see Lumpy with any facial hair. #When the ball was bouncing, if you listen carefully, you hear the opening of Mondo Mini Shows. #If Petunia survived House Warming, then this would be the first time Petunia died. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1